


The Time Traveler's Uncle (and aunt)

by princess_fluffle



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alex Summers - Freeform, Cherik - Freeform, F/M, Implied Cherik, Kinky sex, M/M, Xmen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-13 13:08:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7977841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_fluffle/pseuds/princess_fluffle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's 1983 and Alex Summers meets a girl unlike any other. There's only one problem: </p><p>"Nate's a time-traveler. He and Wade swung by the house, saw me have the fight with my boyfriend and brought me back here"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [newbie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/newbie/gifts).



> Supposed to be a oneshot but being me, there is more to come.

"I don't like these field trips," a guy with the eye patch said as he walked in the door. 

Alex noticed him, not because he had an eye patch but because he walked in followed by a man dressed from head to toe in red spandex, followed by the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen.

"Stop being so bitchy pookie pants, it's all for Lorny Loo," Red Suit retorted.

Eyepatch put a hand on his friend's chest, halting them in place.

"Wade, my mutation is not your personal party trick and I am not your pookie pants." 

"Now, now butterbaby," Wade tried prying the larger man's hand off. 

"I'm also not that." 

"Oh fine be like that, but Nathan you must admit our bromance is far from heteronormative." 

By this time, Alex and Hank were both watching the exchange with smiles. 

"You see Alex," Hank tapped his friend's leg. "It could always be worse. Sure Deirdre broke up with you in a letter but at least you didn't end up like those two." 

Alex gave a half smirk. "She said there was a rumor I'd died at the hands of Apocalypse and while it saddened her, it also meant she could move on." 

The girl who'd walked in with Nate and Wade slid between the two senior X-Men; "Liking the show?" She asked. 

"Listen, it not that they are both men," Hank began. "I mean one of my best friends is gay, or, well bisexual maybe. But he pined for a man for two decades. Oh and that guy, also a friend and he's at least part gay too." 

The girl turned toward Alex. "Not this guy. Got drunk and jerked in front of another guy back in '62 but since LBJ it's been strictly woman." He laughed. "That's Hank and I'm Alex." 

"And I'm parched," she replied, taking his whisky and drinking it. 

Hank shook his head, eyes widening. "What brings you to the Thirsty Turtle?" 

"My boyfriend and I had a fight and I want to get back at him by having irresponsible sex with a stranger and Wade suggested we come here." 

"Oh, um, huh. That's forward." 

"I think it's charming. I like an assertive woman." Alex interjected. 

"Charming? Oh yes, our little Lorna is absolutely Magnetic," Wade said walking over and promptly was punched by Nate. 

"Speaking of magnetic, your relationship reminds me of some friends of ours. One of whom made creme brûlée." Hank said, standing up. "You ok if I leave?" 

Alex laughed. 

"I could handle Vietnam, I think I can handle a beautiful woman. Thanks for the drink." 

"Yeah, Hank. Thanks for the drink," Lorna called to Hank as he opened the door. 

"So, you wanna take me back to your place?" Lorna asked. 

"Definitely not," Alex laughed to himself thinking of the looks he'd get sneaking a girl into his room at the school. 

"There's a college not far from here and the dorms would be vacant this time of year," Wade added helpfully. 

 

"Don't you think it's cheating to enable this little tryst?" Nate said as Alex and Lorna quickly existed the bar. 

"I mean compared to doing nothing sure," Wade said, turning to order. 

"But if you compare it to hijacking another man's vision of a prequel trilogy, just to undo the mess that was made of your own franchise because you left to suck Superman dick, thus rebooting the franchise completely in hopes of giving everyone a happy ending and possibly just maybe finally sucking some Aussie cock, well then I'd say it's hardly cheating given the things that go on around here." 

"It's nonsensical things like this conversation that make father think you're crazy." Nate responded. 

"Your father's a pussy and everyone knows it," Wade laughed. 

Over at the college, Lorna made quick work of Alex's clothes. 

"Don't get me wrong, I like this, but er, well I'm usually the one in control. Girls usually need romance or conversation." 

"I like being in control," Lorna said, taking off her pants. "I'm not ashamed that I am a sexual being. Patriarchy made women feel like we had to be ashamed. Fuck that. I like dick. I like looking at them, I like touching them, I like sucking them, but mostly- I like strangling them with my pussy." 

Alex could feel the blood from his head flowing downward. 

"That one looks particularly nice, so how about we do less talking and you get on the bed?" 

He did just as she said, mostly because he wanted to and a tiny bit because he didn't think he had a choice. A fact, he realized strangely, that got him even more aroused. 

Lorna climbed on the bed next to him.  
"Lay down." 

She straddled his thighs.  
"Put your hand between my legs." 

Alex began to pull down her panties but she slapped his hand. "Leave those on." 

"What now?" he responded, voice horse with lust and his other hand pulling on his overgrown blond hair. 

"Make me purr." 

Alex played her silk clad clitoris like it was a guitar, alternating between slow songs and fast ones until Lorna fell on her back, legs spread around him, bucking herself up against his dampening hand. This went on for a good fifteen minutes with her squeezing and biting her arm and would have gone on for God only knows how much longer had she not smashed her body against his knee. 

"Oh crap, your injury," Lorna panted as he pulled his hand away with the jolt of pain. He was about to ask how she knew about it but realized she was most likely a telepath, she had after all called Hank by his name earlier too. 

"It's alright, I'll be fine. Honest. I'd like to continue," he smiled. 

Lorna laughed and slid off her underwear. "Lay back down." 

After sticking the panties in his mouth she added, "put your hands up." When he did as she said he felt the frame knot around his wrists. 

"Is that okay?" 

Alex gave a thumbs up. 

"You get used to it." Lorna bit her tongue. "Tell me if anything isn't." 

She immediately planted herself between his legs and started nibbling on his foreskin to delighted howls. 

"That's good, huh? She whispered while probing his ear with her mouth until he started to kick his left leg out.  
She then trailed her mouth down his chest to the top of his pubic hair, sucked his right nipple until it was red, then bit it. 

Alex thought he was going to bleed or cry until her mouth returned to his ear, gently licking him back into a gentle moaning. 

"God you have a beautiful dick," Lorna said, looking down and grabbing him. 

Alex let out a muffled something or other and Lorna pulled the panties out of his mouth with her own. 

"I said, 'holy hell, Laura is it?" 

"Lorna actually. I'm going to make your tits match if that's okay? She smiled. 

"Lorna, you can do whatever the fuck you want!" Alex screamed, as she broke into a dangerous smile. 

As Lorna began lapping at his chest once more, Alex was distracted momentarily by a small tube of baby oil. 

"What, Jesus," Alex panted. "Waaz that faaa?" 

"Whatever the fuck I want," she giggled squeezing it into her hand and inserting a finger inside of him. 

"No Anal sex," Alex cried out causing Lorna to laugh so hard she almost rolled of the small bed. 

"I don't know what else is in that bag" 

"It's a clutch!" She kept giggling. 

"You're preparing me." He insisted on not smiling. 

"Nope, just wanted to massage your prostate or as you'll realize it should be known, the male G-Spot." 

Alex was intrigued. "Just the one?" 

"Unless you say more, or none. All I want to do is give you the biggest, thickest bone you've ever had so I can fuck onto it." 

Funny enough, Alex agreed. Lorna wasn't kidding. It was some of the greatest pleasure he'd ever felt for the next seven minutes or so, Alex could barely see straight. Or think straight. He was beginning to think he was going to pull the bed out of the wall when all of a sudden it was abruptly over.

He was free and the sprinkler system was on. Alex sat up to see Lorna next to the bed with her hand in the air. 

"You started to plasma, not the kind of shooting I was worried about." 

"I'm sorry. Fuck. Did you..." Alex pointed to the sprinkler. 

Lorna nodded. 

"I'm sorry it's over, God I really am." Alex looked down to see his stiffened cock throbbing with need. 

"Don't confuse the green hair for a wicked witch, I don't melt. Now get down here and let me have at you." 

Alex laid on the floor and did just that, pulling on her hair as Lorna sat on his lap and started digging her fists into his pelvis. 

Metal began to fly, then they began to fly. The higher her squeals the closer they got to the ceiling. 

"You are unreal." He moaned as he emptied inside of her. 

Alex watched Lorna's body spasmed several more times as the pair floated to the floor  
And wondered if it was possible to be falling in love with a random hookup. 

"Shit," he said aloud as she laid on his chest. "I'm sorry. That's so weird and you have a boyfriend." 

"Hmm," Lorna sighed, still groggy from their romp. 

"Well your a telepath and I thought about," 

Lorna cut him off. "I'm not a telepath but the rampant telephobic belief that just because someone can read your thoughts means that they constantly are, pisses me off." She sat up. 

"Sorry. Wait you aren't one?" 

"No," she said angrily. "But my stepfather is and he's been through it his entire life." 

"Okay but you knew about my knee. You called Hank, Hank." 

Lorna began to laugh. "Nate's a time-traveler. He and Wade swung by the house, saw me have the fight with my boyfriend and brought me back here." 

Alex stared at her. 

"More? Fine. Hank and I are friends. I know all the people you know but," she paused trying to find the right word. "Older." 

"I don't sleep with other guy's girls." Alex curled his body into himself as Lorna dressed. "I don't like cheating and I don't want to be a part of it." 

"This is allowed." Lorna put her arm around him. "It's not cheating. And for the record, I'm not anybody's but me. Feel better?" 

"No condom. I could've just made a child with you and It'll live in the future." He pulled his hair. 

"Pregnancy is far from the worst thing that can happen, I'm clean as a whistle but not everyone is so wrap it up big boy. Especially now, it's the eighties y'all have AIDS spreading like wildfires. Is it AIDS yet or still GRID because it's not just gay guys ok. So I say again, curtain your cucumber."

She tried not to laugh.

"You're beautiful when you smile. And I'll write all that down later. But I still don't want a child growing up in the future, even if there are worse things." 

Lorna put her head down. 

"I can't get pregnant. That's what the fight was about." 

"Do you want to talk about it?" 

Lorna shook her head. 

"Do you want to have more sex?" He smiled. "I don't know if I can so quickly but anything to keep you from going back to your jerk in the future." 

Lorna snorted. 

"I like talking to you. And I like whatever the heck that was," Alex smiled. 

"Let's go somewhere less scholastic," Lorna smiled. "I feel like I've spent most of my life in schools."


	2. Chapter 2

"I swear to God, Wilson, you better not have dragged me here just so you could meet Andy Warhol." Nate cracked his knuckles. 

"They'll be here," Wade promised. 

"It's after 11 on a Monday night, and Area doesn't exactly seem like Uncle Alex's scene. For one thing it's gone down as one of the most notorious Gay clubs in history and for another.." 

Wade put a hand over the larger man's mouth and turned his face to the door, "look there, big bear." 

Lorna came running through the door, dragging Alex by the hand and taking him to a table upstairs. 

"Who was right?" Wade smiled. 

"You were right," Nate wrapped an arm around Wade. 

"Who's your Daddy?" 

"Don't push it." Nate snarled. 

\-------  
"So you know me, tell me something." Alex smiled. 

"Wham is about to make a surprise appearance here in about a half hour. I loved Wham! And I still do. I was so jealous when my boyfriend told me he'd been here." 

"The jerk from the future? He's here?" 

"Yes, but he'd hardly recognize me. At this point I was simply a tragic girl in Florida he didn't know existed." 

"So you're from Florida? With all due respect to George and Andy, that's more what I'd like to hear about than Wham!" Alex laughed. "Tell me about you." 

Lorna looked off for a minute. "I'm trying to think what to say. Okay," she breathed. "Parents hooked up at an airport as he was flying out of the country. Mom died. Father didn't know about me, went off married had another kid he looks at as perfect, I ended up with my aunt and uncle who never wanted kids, I mutated, ran away eventually found daddy and once auntie found out it wasn't just the hair that made me a freak she was overjoyed to hand me over to daddy and his partner." 

Alex stared at her. "You have a beautiful mouth." 

"Right. So yeah that's me." 

"What's the future like?" Alex blurted. 

"I'm sure you can't say anything. Not really but, well. This is going to sound crazy. Hank said there was this guy named Logan and he time traveled back." Alex paused, trying to collect himself. 

"You and your brother are close," Lorna smiled, knowing Alex always longed for that. "He's got a son and you all live walking distance from each other. When Logan came back it was to change things. It's different than when he came from." 

"That's good because apparently I wasn't..." 

"Yeah. You'd died. I might not have even been born." 

"I died in January," Alex widened his eyes. "I want to do something crazy. Something irresponsible- you only live once, am I right?" 

"But you are alive and well in the future," Lorna started to panic. 

Alex never jumped out of a plane after Vietnam, he didn't race cars or take many risks. He once tried Mentos and Cola but he did it in the infirmary just in case. This was just supposed to be a quick trip. Nothing big needed to change. 

"Fucking Wade," she mumbled. 

"I'd rather be doing that to you," he smiled sheepishly. "That is if you'd want to." 

"It's Wham!" She sighed. "I don't want to be in the bathroom. Ooh I know, you could finger me under the table." 

Alex slipped his body under the table like a dog who'd stolen a biscuit. 

It had actually been a joke but Lorna had learned a long time ago, a long time from now, there was no stopping him from doing something if he wanted to. He began to wiggle her hips and lift her body, pulling down her pants. 

"You just have to put your hand in my lap," Lorna smiled down at him. "You can come back up here." 

"Oh I know," he replied, parting her legs. "I had a slightly better idea." 

Alex licked his hand and began kneading her clitoris with gentle precision. It wasn't long before his fingers were slick with her arousal, assuring him and pushing him forward. 

Lorna bit her lip and closed her eyes but the petting stopped. 

"No," she pouted. 

"Not done," 

She felt his hand return, this time the fingers parted, reveling the sensation of Alex's mouth lapping at her. 

Lorna tossed her head, clunking against the seat-back encouraging Alex to strain his tongue inside of her. She grabbed onto the table in ecstasy. 

"The hell?" Nate said as he and Wade reached the balcony, seeing Lorna biting her forearm. 

"It looks like Uncy Alex is giving Lorna a Careless Whisper to the pussy," Wade offered to his unamused friend. 

"It's Everything She Wants, he's a Love Machine," Wade cackled. "Taking her to The Edge of Heaven!" 

"You finished," Nate said as the overly amused Deadpool was keeled over. "I know you find yourself so hilarious but we need to go." 

"Yeah I think I'm out of Wham! songs." 

"Uh Lorna," Nate approached the table cautiously. 

Her eyes popped open, Alex's face still smothered In between her clenched thighs. 

Alex felt a tap on his back. 

"If you're gonna do it do it right yeah do it to me, that's a Wham lyric, no?" Wade smiled. "Tell me when your done no need to talk with your mouth full." 

He rubbed Alex's buttock, "This is nice." 

Above the table, Lorna had regained her barring. "Do we really have to go?" 

Nate nodded. 

"But Wham!" She whined. 

Alex, now seated next to her, coughed. 

"And Alex, but Wham and Alex." She pouted.   
"Fine, fine. You don't tell me how to reverse magnetize, I'm not going to tell you how to time jump." 

She turned to Alex. "I have to go." 

"That's it? Won't you miss me?" He looked genuinely hurt. "I get it. I'm just some random guy from a bar in the past but you don't feel any connection at all?" 

"I'm being pulled in a different direction." Lorna's face contorted. 

"The boyfriend, right but you feel conflicted, that's good. Stay, we'll discuss it." 

Lorna whispered into Nate's ear, "I'm actually being pulled. I think daddy's near." 

Nate grabbed her hand, "Wade we have a code magenta," and with that Lorna was gone. 

Alex walked through the crowd in a daze as Wake Me Up Before You Go Go blared from the stage. If it wasn't for the sweet taste of her that still lingered in his mouth, he was pretty sure he'd have thought she was a dream. 

"I told you, Charles," Alex heard a familiar voice. "Every place is handicapped accessible when you have me." 

Alex saw Charles smile up. "Yes darling, what would I do without you?" 

"Never leave me!" 

Did Erik actually look desperate? Worried? It was a weird day. Charles put a hand on his arm and his face softened. 

"Why hello,Alex" Erik said. "Didn't expect to see you here." 

"I'd say the same but, hmm" Alex sighed. "I just... Well I think I met the love of my life and now I'll never see her again." 

"That's dramatic." Erik rolled his eyes.

"If it's meant to be," Charles offered with a smile, "It'll happen. Maybe it just wasn't the right time. Now go home and relax." 

"Have some creme brûlée," Erik shouted. "Maybe you will see her again and even if you don't, remember, dessert makes you feel better. Endorphins or dopamine or something." 

\--------------------------------------------

Bonus Scene: Future 

"Don't worry, she always comes back," Hank spoke with a mouth half-full and was actively forking the cheesecake for more. 

"I know," Alex held his own forkful in front of his face. "But this time, well it's two things. For one, I don't like her storming out after a fight like this." 

"You two fight, sometimes one of you will storm out. You're passionate, it's kind of your thing. Very exciting for all of us boring people." 

Hank offered him the last strawberry and smiled. 

Alex laughed. 

"This isn't just makeup sex fuel. This was about kids. I was horsing around with Nate and said how that was all the children I ever need. And she heard, stormed out, screaming how I never had a choice because of her quote dead womb." 

Hank's jaw dropped a bit.

"I know. And that's not what I meant, you know I don't. That's what bothers me. She left upset." 

They were interrupted by Scott and twelve year old Nate Summers coming in the door. 

"Where were you two all afternoon?" Hank ask. 

"Oh us, we had to go on an unexpected hike." Scott brought over a plate and cut a slice of cheesecake that looked like it had minimal fork marks. 

"Yeah that's the other reason," Alex said. "Before Lorna left Wade had dropped by with a future Nate." 

"So I had to get Nate out so he didn't see himself." 

"Aah the Wanderling Conundrum. Good idea." Hank ate more cake. 

"Actually it's less to do with this school's theories on the potential outcome of such a meeting and more to do with the eyepatch." Alex turned to his brother. 

"Our Nate has two eyes." Scott looked up. " I don't need him worrying himself about how he looses one. You know because a mercenary in red likes to drop by here with an older version of my child who can barely move back an hour. Is there ever a time you wish that for one day things could just be normal?" 

"I used to," Hank admitted. 

"Yeah, me too." Alex added. "But you know, after you've saved the world a few dozen times. Plus, if you were normal Jean couldn't float the remote to you." 

"Hi," Lorna stood in the doorway. "I went back to 1983."

As she spoke, the memories began to filter into Alex and Hank's mind.

First came the night they met, then other memories began to change. Bad dates that had existed before now ended with Alex thinking he'd already met someone better; the day Lorna moved to the mansion now had an addendum of Alex telling her he once loved a girl with that name; years of feeling like he was looking for his missing piece now made sense. 

"I never had a choice," Alex walked over to her. 

"No," a tear dropped down her cheek. 

"The thing is, Lorna, I never wanted one. There is nobody in this world, in any world I'd trade you for. Especially not a child. I mean really, I live at a school."

Lorna smiled and hugged him. 

"You know, Lorns, a minx from the future once told me that in another lifetime I'd died and she might not have ever been born. What if I'd died because you'd never bern born? Lorna in any world and any lifetime, I am meant to love you." 

Lorna was so happy that that night, she even let Alex take control in bed.


End file.
